indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Ricker
' Ricker, Alex Maximum ' Appears in Promises in Death; (Spring 2060)Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 6 Personal Information *'General Description:' Feeney said that Alex has "the shady on him. Slicked over more than his old man, but he's got the shady on him."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 131 *'DOB:' June 26, 2028 *'Age:' 33 (Alex's YANNI) *'Hair:' Dark, bronzed *'Eyes:' Brown *'Address:' Park Avenue, New York City, New York *'Relationships:' Max Ricker (father); Ellen Mary Morandi (mother/deceased); Cleo Grady (half-sister) *'Occupation:' Financier and entrepreneur Description *His eyes were a dark, steady brown and he owned the sort of face that seemed to have been chiseled, painstakingly, into angles and planes; his brushed back hair was dark, bronzed, with just a hint of curl.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 98 *He had a smooth gait and a slim build.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 98 Personality *He's smarter than his father and not so quick to 'toot' his own horn.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 85 He's smooth and polishedPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 103, 104 and has a temper.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 102 History *No marriages or children on record.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 85 *He attended German boarding schools – military type – very strict, very costly, with private tutors on holidays, then private university. He studied business, finance, languages, politics, international law, and played football (soccer).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 84 *Rod Sandy was tenth in his graduating class, Alex was first; Alex and Rod were co-captains on the football (soccer) team, Alex was MVP; Rod was vice president of their class, Alex was president.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 239 **The football team representing the university that Alex and Rod attended played against, and had a deep-seated rivalry with, the team representing the university where Cleo was a visiting student (the University of Stuttgart).Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 302, 316 ***Alex did not remember her, specifically, but said she looked like someone he saw around with Rod when they were in college. Rod wouldn't tell Alex about her so Alex started calling her Miss Mystery.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 317 *Amaryllis Coltraine worked a robbery of his antique shop in Atlanta and spoke with Alex several times.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 76, 77 Within two days, the badly beaten bodies of the three men were found floating in the Chattahoochee River – chained together. Alex was alibied.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 79, 80 **They became involved, as lovers, for nearly two years and kept the relationship quiet; they'd been separated for about a year when Coltraine was murdered and, according to Alex, they parted as friends.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 99, 100 Eve Dallas said Alex didn't, or wouldn't, give up his shady operations for her and she couldn't look the other way.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 164 Family History *When Alex was six, his mother "ingested an unhealthy number of tranqs and supposedly fell or leaped from her bedroom window, twenty-two stories above the streets of Rome. According to the police file, Max Ricker was in Amsterdam when she jumped, or fell.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 86 *He was raised in Germany and, according to Roarke, his father kept him insulated.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 78 Alex said he never knew what to make of his father as one minute he'd be treated like a prince, his most treasured son, then the next he'd be picking himself up off the floor with a split lip or bloodied nose; he feared and worshiped his father.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 182 *Eight months ago, he traveled to Omega, for his first and only visit with his father after Max's incarceration.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 175 Alex said he hates his father because Max murdered his mother.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 182 *He never knew he had a half-sister.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 312, 316 Criminal History *Prior to the Spring of 2060, Alex and Roarke never metPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 78 though Alex said Roarke had been his nemesis when he was young. He said Max pushed Roarke in his face saying that was how he needed to be: ruthless, cold, and always thinking ahead of the others. Then Max decided Roarke wasn't ruthless enough, cold enough, and worried that he thought too far ahead of Max.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 181 *Alex admitted that he knew of three hits that were ordered against Roarke – Roarke said there were five.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 181 *Alex said he and Max argued over some of Max's decisions; Alex saw them as unnecessary and dangerous. Then Max told him that he murdered Alex's mother, though he later recanted his story.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 182, 183 Criminal Activity *Dallas calls Alex crooked and shadyPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 154, 159, 165 though she, and later Webster, acknowledge he has never been arrested, there have been no criminal charges filed against him, nor has there been any evidence of criminal activity.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 118 Interesting Facts *He has residences in Atlanta, Berlin, Paris, and New York; his current net worth is listed as 18.3 million dollars.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 85 Some properties are held under Varied Interests with others held by the Morandi Corporation; he also owns Maximum Exports, which owns the antique store that was robbed in Atlanta.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 86 *Rod Sandy told Dallas that he and Alex stayed in the evening Amaryllis Coltraine was murdered; this was contradicted by Alex's statement that he Alex went out.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 98, 99, 130 Alex turned over his civilian stunner – smaller, sleeker, and less powerful than police issue – and license when requested.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 102 **After ANN released the bulletin (at 10:53am) on the murder of Amaryllis, Rod was seen leaving Alex's building with a briefcase at 11:26am and returning at 12:08pm. It was believed that he carried out any potentially incriminating evidence.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 157 **The security cams were also shut down in Alex's building, as well as the building across the street, giving them time to remove any equipment and bring in new furniture.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 158, 166 *Alex said he came back to New York hoping to convince Amaryllis to come back to him. Alex said she couldn't resolve what he did and he couldn't change it though he's never killed or ordered a kill – "it's impractical."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 184 YANNI *Age discrepancy **According to Judgment in Death, Alex Ricker was born June 26, 2028, which would make him 31 years old (almost 32) in Spring of 2060.Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 69 Promises in Death, Spring 2060, lists his age as 33 years old.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 85 References Ricker, Alex Ricker, Alex Ricker, Alex Ricker, Alex